


[Podfic] With Closed Eyes by Hazel_3017

by brightnail



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Reality, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnail/pseuds/brightnail
Summary: Sidney is five. His mommy’s name is Trina and his daddy’s is Troy. Hockey is his favourite thing in the whole wide world, and when he dreams, he dreams of the future.





	[Podfic] With Closed Eyes by Hazel_3017

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [With Closed Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317144) by [hazel_3017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazel_3017/pseuds/hazel_3017). 



 

**Title** : With Closed Eyes

**Author** : Hazel_3017

**Reader** : Brightnail

**Fandom** : Hockey RPF

**Pairing** : Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin

**Rating** : Teen and Up Audiences

**Warnings** : None

**Summary** :

Sidney is five. His mommy’s name is Trina and his daddy’s is Troy. Hockey is his favorite thing in the whole wide world, and when he dreams, he dreams of the future.

**Text** : [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317144)

**Length** 01:09:31

**Download on Mediafire** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ddd9bn33nv3ilos/%5BHockey+RPF%5D+With+Closed+Eyes+by+Hazel_3017.mp3)

**Streaming** **:**

 

 


End file.
